Bonds That Will Never Break
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: A spunky girl enters the academy. Fuyumi Ichigo's a normal teen, except that she knows nothing about being a High-schooler. She gets into high trouble with the Student Council, parties with the royals and yet she's just a normal teen, right? ON HIATUS


**First Chapter: First day of school**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and I _certainly_ don't watch it on Saturdays.**

**Hello, everyone!! It's me Yuki Minamoto here! Yep, I made another story... I think this is the sixth one yet. Well, for people who don't know how I am just look at my profile and don't worry, it's not as long or as fancy as other fanfic profiles! Well, now that you think about it, IT IS long, kind of and it's not fancy! **

**Anyway, this story involves bits and pieces of politics, which in the anime it does and TONS of it! So many characters you have to keep track of and you have to remember them for their family ties and their importance in it. Well, it just get complex from there. This story is just for the fun of it and I'll try my best to please you all! (Bows and gets to the story)**

* * *

"Ekk!!" the girl in her uniform exclaimed. She looked at her watch and she quickly got up to her feet and ran into the kitchen to make her instant breakfast. "Aww, it's raman again." She slowly grabbed the packaged noodles and ripped the cover lid off. She then filled her kettle with water and put it over the stove. She waited for it to heat up as she walked to the living room and turned on the T.V.

The T.V. quickly went to the news and the newcasters talked about the instant rebellion against the great Britannia.

_Newscaster 1: They say that there were bombs at the embassy were caused by the Black Knights._

_Newscaster 2: No, it wasn't. It was caused by another assassin group. When the Knights of the Rounds came, they disappeared._

_Newscaster 1: Well, I hope that they aren't coming back._

_Newscaster 2: You're thinking for the impossible, Ellen._

_Ellen: Well, I think that you're thinking that too, Haizo._

_Haizo: Yeah, maybe I am._

The girl sighed, there was nothing on today. It was mostly about the Britannia, recent assassinations on nobles, and the royals and information on the groups of assassins that want to overthrow the empire. She went to the kitchen and saw the kettle boil over. "Shoot!" she said to herself, as she carefully and gently took the handle and poured the hot water in the instant noodles.

She smelled the beef flavored raman, and she was instantly hungry, though she ate it for the past four days. The girl suddenly smiled as she thought of her paycheck coming today. "Alright! I get my paycheck today! Yes!" Then she covered her mouth, blushing. She was so use to talking to herself these days, since she lived by herself.

"Well, I'd better eat." She looked at the shelves to find her spoons and chopsticks, "Ah-ha! Here they are!" She put it in her fully-cooked raman and ate it happily. "This time I'll buy something good for tonight. Like pork-raman or pickled seaweed, so many choices so little time." She said sighing still thinking of what to do with her soon-to-be-required-paycheck.

"Well, better get to school," as she put the already eaten raman in the trash can and her spoon and fork in the sink. Then she went to her room and grabbed her school bag and went out the door, locking it.

She was outside in the desolate place where there were people working on their homes that were caused by the bombs. The girl shook her head and then called for the taxi to come and get her to school. A yellow taxi came and the driver was looking at her with a bored look on his face.

"Where do you want to go little missy?" as she carefully climbed in the dirty taxi. She bit her tongue when he called her "little missy". She then said stiffly, "Go to Ashford Academy, please." She saw the driver in the front seat cock his eyebrows. "Ashford Academy, huh? Don't rich peoples go there?" She glared at the driver who obeyed her orders and started the car to go to Ashford Academy.

-- 1 hour later--

She paid the cab driver and got out of the car. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" She said to herself. The scene in front of her was beautiful: freshly mowed grass, a field of flowers and many, many students in school uniforms, talking and laughing.

She smiled to herself, _'So this is what a private school looks like. Well, I'd better ask for directions then.'_She tried to look for a friendly face, but most of them were busy with other things or talking to their friends. She looked at the ground, embarrassed that she was such a loner. But her pride wasn't going to let her give up.

She cleared up her throat and went to people one-by-one to find directions for the office, but in vain. She frowned, "These people are so stuck-up!" she said angrily to herself and she stuck out her tongue.

"What? I never knew that we stuck-up. How are we stuck up?" asked a voice behind her. The angry teen replied very bluntly said that the academy students wouldn't help a poor weak girl giving her directions to the office and that they also wouldn't help a puppy with an injured tail cross their academy without a uniform.

"I wish I hadn't picked this school. Mom persuaded me to go because of its fine education and wonderful students," she began. "What wonderful students? Look at them: rich, spoiled brats are what I see."

"So I guess that you don't want help from a rich. spoiled brat like me." the person smiled. "Wha-What?!' The girl turned around. The blond girl smiled at the new student's shocked face, her short, wavy hair bounced around her shoulders. "So are you Fuyumi Ichigo?" she asked still amused.

The shocked teen nodded timidly, looking down at the ground. Milly looked at Fuyumi, she liked her long, black, curly hair, it made her look very mature. Fuyumi's face was so flushed that she couldn't look Milly in the eye.

Milly wrapped her arm around Fuyumi's shoulders, who took it by surprise. "Well," she said cheerfully, "Let's start your tour!" She then led Fuyumi to the campus showing her where many of the buildings were, which all looked alike to Fuyumi's eyes. Milly showed her where the mess-hall or the cafeteria was and then began to show her to her dorm.

"What room number are you?" Milly asked as she opened the door to the head-housing of dorms. "Uh, I don't have a room number." Milly smiled and said,"It's alright we can get you a dorm." Fuyumi looked at her again and said firmly," I don't have a dorm number because...because I live somewhere else."

Milly stopped in her tracks, looking at Fuyumi with strange concern and curiosity. "What do you mean that you live somewhere else?" "Well, I--." Fuyumi was interrupted by a strange boy with purple hair wearing not a uniform, but a motorcycle outfit.

He grinned, looking at Milly saying,"Milly, hey what's up?" Then he spotted Fuyumi and instantly smiled his friendliest smile and took her hand and shook it. "Hello," he said without pausing. "I'm Rivalz Cardemode, what's yours?"

Fuyumi was amazed and kind of shaken up by this unusual greeting. "I-I'm Fuyumi Ichigo." Rivalz looked at Milly who had and annoyed look on her face. He still smiled, which annoyed her even more.

"What the heck are you doing here, Rivalz?" Milly said steely. Rivalz counter-attacked her by saying that the headmaster wanted a person from the student council to give a new student a tour of the campus.

"And I'm giving Miss Fuyumi here--." He grabbed Fuyumi's arm and linked his arm with hers, which almost made her fall down, "A tour of the campus." As he began walking toward the door, he felt a _hard _kick against his head.

"Off!" Rivalz immediately fell down, along with Fuyumi! "Whaaa!" she exclaimed. Rivalz fell down face-first on the floor and Fuyumi fell on top of him. Milly gave Fuyumi a hand while she left Rivalz on the floor.

"What kind of Student Council President are you to leave a student on the floor?" He angrily said as he picked himself up. "This kind," she replied hotly. She walked away from him with Fuyumi in tow.

Fuyumi looked at the both of them with shock. _'Are students like her and Rivalz this crazy? What had she gotten into?'_ she thought fearfully. Milly led her to one of the classrooms that said in bold letters: **Swimming Class**.

"As you know, I'm Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the one who founded this academy. And I'm the President of the Student Council." Fuyumi looked at her and said,"Where are we going Miss Ashford?" Millly laughed at this formal address. "Hey, just call me Milly okay?"

Fuyumi relaxed."Sure. So where are we going, Milly?" "We're going to meet a friend of mine." she said. Milly finally came into the class where a girl with wet, orange hair greeted her. Milly responded with a wave. Quickly the girls caught up with each other.

"Hey Milly! Oh! Who's this?" the girl with orange hair asked her friend. Milly smiled and introduced Fuyumi to Shirley Fentte, a student in the student council. "Hello Fuyumi! I hope we can be friends." Fuyumi smiled at her and said back,"Yeah, me too."

Shirley then looked at Milly who reminded her not to be late for the next meeting. She nodded and went back to her swim class. "She's nice." Fuyumi said. "Yeah, I know." Then Milly grinned, turning around to Fuyumi, "Hey, let's go to Lelouch's house!" Milly laughed demonically to herself, to which Fuyumi sweat-dropped.

"Um... who's Lelouch?" Milly smirked,"He's only one of my friends and also one of my 'experiments'." Fuyumi twitched when she heard the word experiment_. 'Oh, God help me now._' she thought fearfully as Milly tugged her hand indicating her to follow her.

Fuyumi sighed, hanging her head; her black hair covered her face.

--Lelouch and Nunnally's House--

Lelouch heard a knock on the door and opened it. He sighed when he saw his guests. One was Milly, smiling like crazy and the other...hmm...he never seen her before. Must be a new student.

Milly," Hello Lelouch!" Lelouch just stared at her and then pointed to the new student. Fuyumi looked at Lelouch with amazement,_'Such strong eyes, he's so mysterious! I-I've felt like I met him before. But where?' _Lelouch felt the new student look at him, but she amazed him even more.

_'M-Mother_?!_'_ They just stared at each other, while Milly looked at them back and forth. She waved her hands in front of their faces.

"Helloo? Anyone home?" Lelouch stopped staring at the new girl and whispered in Milly's ear, "What's her name?" he asked, while Fuyumi looked in the house with curiosity.

There were pizza boxes on the main table, clothes were scattered on the couch, and then there was something that caught her eye.

Milly smiled,"Her name is Fuyumi Ichigo. She's a new student here. Isn't that right Fuyumi?" Fuyumi, hearing her name being called looked at Milly. "Wha-What? Um, Yeah."

Then Fuyumi heard rotating wheels coming from the living room to the door. Fuyumi saw a girl, wheel-chair bound. She had beautiful long, brown hair, and as Fuyumi noticed; the girl had her eyes closed.

"Lelouch? I heard voices. Is it Milly?" the girl in the wheel chair said very softly to Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes softened and said,"Yes, it's Milly. And we have a another guest Nunnally."

Nunnally smiled,"Hello, my name's Nunnally Lamperouge, what's yours?" Fuyumi smiled and thought,'_This girl is so sweet. I wonder if this is his friend? Maybe she's his girlfriend? No way! Too young... his little sister?' _

As she pondered at this thought, she didn't notice that Nunnally was waiting for her answer. Nunnally didn't hear anything so she tugged on her brother's arm, "Lelouch...is she answering?" Lelouch looked at Fuyumi then at his sister. "Her name is Fuyumi Ichigo, Nunnally. Uh, she's a bit distracted right now."

To Lelouch, Fuyumi was in a sort of daze. She had that glazed look in her eyes, paying no attention to the group. "Are you alright, Fuyumi?" he asked. That question sparked his little sister's worry even more.

"Ah, Miss Ichigo? Are you alright? Do you want us to make you any tea?" Fuyumi had suddenly snapped put of her "trance". She noticed that the three looked at her with curiosity and she blushed.

"I-I'm alright. I'm fine. It's just that...umm..." Fuyumi paused, her long, black, curly covered her embarrassment. Lelouch's eyes flickered, _'She looks so much like Mother, so much like her.'_

Then Fuyumi came up with a excuse just in time before Milly was about to tug her out of the house. "It's just that the campus is so...so big and...wide!" She spread her arms and flung it around carelessly. "So _big _and_ wide!!"_ She spun around several times before hitting the ground with a _thump_!

Lealouch and Milly sweat-dropped and they were both thinking the same thing_,'What's up with this girl?!' _Then they both heard a laugh from behind. Nunnally was smiling and laughing,"You're so funny Miss Ichigo!"

Fuyumi got up and laughed with her and blushed saying,"Yeah, I know!" Lelouch smirked and Milly giggled, she had no idea what happened, but it was funny. "Dear lord. You;re such a klutz, like always, Ichigo."

There on the couch was C.C. bitting on a piece of pizza. She walked toward Fuyumi, who looked at her with such shock and with a pale face that Milly thought that she might faint.

"H-Hey Fuyumi! Hey!" exclaimed Milly. Milly reached for Fuyumi, but C.C. came and hugged Fuyumi with such force that the two almost fell over. "What the--?! C.C. you know her?" Lelouch looked at C.C.'s very rare behavior with surprise and shock .

The two came and hugged each other with happiness, tears were forming in their eyes. "C.C., I thought I' never see you again! I missed you!" Fuyumi cried on C.C.'s shoulder while C.C. hugged the girl tightly, stroking her hair. C.C. felt tears down her cheeks.

"I thought I never see you again too. What in the world have you been up to?" The two broke apart and wiped away their tears and laughed at their puffy, red eyes.

Lelouch stopped the scene from getting too complicated,"C.C. you know Fuyumi?" C.C. stared at Lelouch very hard. Then she replied with three words:

"She's my Master."

**Yeah! A cliff-hanger! I really hate cliff hangers, but some scenes need some so there! Well, what have we here? C.C. knows Fuyumi...and Fuyumi knows C.C.?! Okay...hidden mysteries come into play: **

**1) Fuyumi streaks across campus?! Yay fanservice! (LOL)**

**2) More Pizzas being delivered with a charged credit card (Poor Lelouch!)**

**3) Suzaku and Fuyumi meet for the first time, but not the way they both expected it.**

**4) TONS of crazy stuff happening in the Ashford Academy and who's to stop the raging, drunk Shirley?!**

**--Strong words coming from a little one--**

**Blood has been spilled and Fuyumi's been picking up the pieces from day one. C.C.'s part of her past is pieced together with tape and glue. V.V.'s coming to town and it won't be pretty! Hidden powers are yet to be revealed in the next: **

**Bonds Never Break!!**


End file.
